Assembled Kingdoms High
by RomanticAnimeDreamer
Summary: Anna finally gets to do what she has always dreamed of, going to the same high school as her older sister, Elsa. But when Anna arrives, she finds out that things don't go as planned. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Frozen.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Frozen.**

This is an Elsanna fanfic. Don't like, don't read.

Assembled Kingdoms High

Day 1

BLARE! BLARE! BLARE!

All I wanted to do was to ignore the stupid alarm clock as my hand sluggishly moved to hit the snooze button. Only to find out…there isn't one.

My father, knowing that I would hit snooze and end up being late, bought me a stupid new alarm clock that blared and had no F-ing snooze button. That was cruel. So my only option was to turn it off and get up. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes like how I did when I was five. When my eyes cleared, I saw the freshly cleaned and pressed uniform hanging on a hanger in my room.

Today was the day! I totally forgot as I rushed out of bed with a huge grin on my face. Today I was a freshman at the Assembled Kingdoms High. It was a mix of boys and girls who lived in dorm rooms (which were separated because of perverted guys, duh) for four whole years. That wasn't even the best part! I get to go to the same school as Elsa for two whole years since she is already a junior. Say goodbye to only seeing her on holiday breaks but instead I get to see her everyday! I still can't believe it. I finished getting ready and looked myself over in the full length mirror and admired how adorable the uniform was. I wonder if Elsa will have the same uniform? I wondered.

I grabbed my book bag and ran down the stairs with the servants calling after me "Don't run, Anna!" but I couldn't stop the energy that was building inside of me. I went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I lost all my appetite due to the excitement that just kept on building and rising inside of me. Elsa… My only thought.

I walked to the front door where my father and mother waited to say their goodbyes. "Good luck, I know you will be fine," my father assured me. "Say hi to Elsa for us too," my mother reminded me as she and my father gave me a big hug. I smiled at the both of them and replied, "I'll be fine and don't worry, I plan on talking with Elsa when I arrive." Maybe she'll even offer to help me unpack…

I arrived to school promptly at 7:00 p.m. in a limo with a chauffer driving. The trip to the school takes about a whole days trip. A perk was that I didn't get weird looks about it because everyone at this school was apart of a family with money or on scholarship.

I looked around hoping to find my sister with her long blonde hair pulled up in a bun but I didn't see her. Immediately my heart dropped. I was hoping to see her waiting for me. To show me that she cared. Oh well, I thought as I gave an internal shrug. I guess she is either busy or I'll just see her later. I grabbed my bags and started to head towards the girl dorms.

"Miss, wouldn't you rather me carry those bags for you?" my chauffer asked.

"Oh no! It's fine I got it!" I called back with a smile.

"Then may I suggest you take a right instead of a left? You do know you are walking towards the boys' dorms." He said gently with a kind smile as he shifted his hand towards the right.

"Ooopsies! Your right, my mistake," I laughed nervously, heat creeping over my whole face at the mistake and I looked around quickly to see how many people caught that. I was relieved to see that no one seemed to notice. I sighed in relief and headed towards the girls dorm rooms.

As I reached the room that was to be my dorm room I had a spark of hope flare up inside of me. Maybe Elsa will surprise me by waiting for me in my room. I opened the door quickly and rushed in, bags forgotten out in the hallway and looked around with wide eyes. I looked at the large bay windows, the two full sized bed, two desks, a bookshelf the closet, the bathroom. Unfortunately to my disappointment, I found no Elsa. I sighed audibly and let my shoulders slump. I closed my eyes thinking stupid. Stupid for thinking that she would ever show up and go out of her way to come and see me on my first day here. And suddenly I was in a bear hug and saw a wisp of blonde hair. Eyes wide I turned around. What I saw had me a little surprised.

"Hi! I'm your roommate, Rapunzel!" Yup the girl had blonde hair with a different coloring than Elsa's and much longer. Like really, really long hair that wrapped around her feet on the floor. "This is going to be so much fun! Let me grab your bags real quick." I smiled as she went to go get the bags and I followed to go and help her. When we got all the bags in Rapunzel declared that she needed to go and get something to eat in the lounge. She bounded out the door and I looked at my bags. Well Anna, they aren't going to unpack themselves. And I started to get to work.

I decided to start with my clothes since that would most likely be the majority of my things. I took out a few of them and headed towards the closet door. I pushed the doors aside and BAM! A body knocked into me and we fell on the floor. I looked up to find my sister Elsa on top of me in a laughing fit. I was shocked as she got to her feet and pulled me up as well.

"Did I scare you," she teased and I smiled so big I thought my face was going to be plastered that way forever.

"Yes!" I shouted at her, laughing. I finally looked at her and realize that she didn't look the same, her hair wasn't in a bun. Instead it was braided and she was wearing her uniform. She looks so beautiful with her hair like that…I shook my head trying to form the words, "Your…your hair…"

"Oh, yeah, I wear it like this now. Actually since sophomore year…Do you like it?" she asked sheepishly.

"Like it…I love it! It totally suits you!" I grinned and gave her a hug this time.

"I'm glad you like it. So shall I help you unpack or are you going to live out of a suitcase?"

"Definitely unpacking."

We got right to work. Elsa was nice enough to take the biggest of the bags. She probably still knows how I just suck at organization and decided to just get me started off organized at least. I appreciated the gesture. And worked on the smaller bags with a smile on my face.

"So how does it feel to be a junior?"

"Same as being asked how does it feel to be sixteen," Elsa said without looking up from the bags.

"Oh." I didn't think of it like that.

"But freshman year was a little scary at first but you shouldn't worry because you'll feel relieved by the end of the year." She turned to give me a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," because Elsa gives me all the confidence that I need and to receive one of her rare smiles…I couldn't describe the happiness that was growing throughout my body.

"Well I better get back to my dorm. Remember, tomorrow is orientation, which means you need to be there on time." She said with a hint of a tease in her voice.

"See you bright and early," I waved as she left the room but didn't fail to notice the frown that had replaced her smile. Or the darkening of her beautiful blue eyes. It was almost a sad look, but why would she be sad? I decided to shrug it off for now. Typical Elsa, right?

Rapunzel came back, said goodnight in a cheery voice to which I responded with a polite goodnight to her as well. I slipped under my covers and reached over to turn off the lamp on the bedside table. Before I turned the lamp off, I noticed a note. Wonder when that got here? Oh well! I picked up the note and felt a smile tug at my lips. I put the note back where I found it and turned off the light and fell into a deep sleep.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 Assembly

Day 2

I woke up to myself literally falling onto the floor. Why did I fall off? Well a very happy face stared right into my own and scared the living daylights out of me.

"What….are you….doing?" I managed to speak through gasps of breaths.

"Sorry! I'm just so used to being alone that the fact that I have a roommate is just a little overwhelming," she spoke with an apologetic yet still cheerful voice. I couldn't manage to stay mad at her. I knew the feeling of being alone even before Elsa had left for school. Though I wondered how long she had been alone. But it is not my place to ask. I thought of Elsa helping me unpack. The feeling of being alone would change into a feeling of happiness.

That's when it dawned on me. I was late! I started running around the dorm trying to get ready. I kinda forgot (not really) to set my alarm. All thoughts of sleeping in were gone at the thought of meeting up with Elsa this morning.

Before I left the room, I looked at the note once more and smiled a full bright smile at the words that were written on it.

We made it to the auditorium all right. You know, after asking at least half of the student body for directions. Yeah….awkward much.

It was packed even though the room was huge. All the students and staff were here and it was hard to not feel a little intimidated. I looked around, looking fir blonde hair but it was too congested and lets face it: neither Elsa nor I were exceptionally tall. So the fact that there were boys over six foot tall walking around didn't help the process. Yeesh, I have a lot of work to do to find anything let alone Elsa.

Something caught my attention. Blonde hair in my peripheral vision. I whipped my head around to see Elsa hanging out with a group of people. My guess that they were her friends. She stood with them and even though this was a school for the proper; Elsa out classed them all with the way she elegantly holds herself up. I waved to her, hoping to get her attention. The unthinkable happened though which shattered everything I had hoped for. Elsa looked my way and we made direct eye contact and she…she…she looked at me dead in the eyes with a cold and flat stare and then she turned around and left the auditorium without looking back while I watched her retreating figure leave.

Déjà vu right?

To be continued...

Author's Note: I know it's short, sorry! Cliff Hanger! Well...kinda. Don't worry! It is called ElsAnna for a reason and by Christmas I will be uploading a Christmas special that takes place a little out of order of the story but you know :)


	3. Christmas Special

Mistletoe Madness

Christmas Special

Anna P.O.V.

I woke up and excitement bubbled through me. It was finally Christmas!

I was even more excited than usual (saying a lot huh?) because it was my first Christmas being together with Elsa as a…um…a couple…

I'm still embarrassed to say it yet at the same time I want to shout it out to the world. But moving on!

I want to do something memorable, spectacular for Elsa. Yet I think she would appreciate something small knowing her. She never needed anything to be big so I want to respect that. Let's just hope that doesn't backfire in my face.

I heard people talking about Christmas presents and traditions at school and what to do for a loved one…in the romantic sense.

I even did a little research in the library which is a first sense school and books were always more Elsa's thing than mine. I found the perfect present. To kiss Elsa underneath a mistletoe. Since Elsa has always been the one to initiate the first kiss, I thought that it would be my turn. Though beforehand I did ask Elsa about mistletoe in general…

Flashback

"Hey Elsa?"

"What is it Anna?" Elsa replied looking up from her studies in the library.

"What do you think of Christmas traditions like presents, Christmas trees, cookies, stockings, snowmen, mistletoes, presents?" I try to ask smoothly even though the word mistletoe clearly caught her attention and her response only confirmed it.

"Well gifts are fine, I only like doing things like Christmas trees, cookies, and especially snowmen with you Anna. As for mistletoe, I think it's cliché that people believe they need to be under mistletoe in order to kiss the one they love" and to prove her point she half stood out of her chair and gently grabbed my chin, gave me a quick chaste kiss and sat back down to turn to her studies.

End of flashback

So it seems like she might not like the mistletoe idea too much but its too late to change it now. Maybe I should of thought this out better…

I hang the mistletoe above her door and knock on it the way I used to when I was little. "Elsa?"

"What Anna?" I hear from the other side.

"Can you come out here please?"

"Uh I can't right now, I'm kind of busy…how about I meet you downstairs in an hour." I hate the way she says it. It's not even a question as much as a fact and if I know Elsa then I know that she will not open this door until she's ready to come out. Just like when we were little but I try the one tactic that always used to work.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" No answer. I take that as a good sign so I keep going. "The snow is still coming down so it will be so pretty and white."

"Anna I told you I'm a little busy and I will meet you down there in an hour."

"But Elsaaaaa, pleeeeassseeee…" I plead

"Go away Anna." She says with a finality.

"Fine." I sigh in defeat and walk away not even bothering to remove the mistletoe.

An hour later….

Elsa still hasn't appeared but I don't worry because I'm still finishing hanging up another mistletoe above the doorway to the door that leads outside for when we go out to build our snowman. As I finish and come down without falling Elsa is walking through the doorway. But she is dressed in her normal attire instead of winter gear.

"Elsa where are your boots and your coat?"

"It's snowing too hard to go out and build a snowman Anna. You'll catch a cold." I know she is saying this because she cares about me so I shrug it off. We can always build a snowman later and with the size of the doorway, the both of us wouldn't be able to fit under it.

"Okay. So what do you want to do instead!" I ask getting excited.

"How about making Christmas cookies?" She suggests and I'm too excited to say no and instantly forget about the snowman fluke.

"What kind of cookies do you want to make Anna?"

"Hmmmm…." I think about it for a moment on what kind of cookies we both like. Elsa has more of a picky taste so I think of the one kind of cookie that we both love. "Chocolate cookies!" I give her my best and biggest smile in the world because I know she loves them. She told me so.

"Sounds yummy!" And Elsa smiles her small smile at me and a warm feeling blossoms in my stomach. Elsa is the only one who has this effect on me and just by thinking about it makes my face feel warm. I know I'm blushing bright scarlet as I think of other things as well but I clear my throat and work around the kitchen to get the ingredients.

Baking with Elsa was fun and we both agree that the cookies were delicious! I sighed as I took a bite into my last cookie.

"So what should we do next Anna?" Elsa says softly. Her eyes traveling over my face like it interests and fascinates her to no end and I feel my face heat up again. Not to mention that every time she looks at me like that I start going on a thinking process that is set to repeat.

"Uh…um…I…" I stammer, searching for what to say since my mind is still on things that we could never do in the castle, "I don't know…uh what do you wanna do?"

She smiles and tries to hide a small, soft laugh at my embarrassment like she knew what I was thinking. "Well we can't do that." Wow. Turns out she did know. Am I that easy to read? "How about we build that snowman now before it gets dark?"

"Okay!" I basically shout at her and she just shakes her head with a smile.

I was right. The door was too small for us to fit through together for the mistletoe but I didn't think much of it since I had one last plan to get Elsa and I underneath mistletoe and damn it all if she didn't comply to the tradition. I would see to it that she did especially since I'm going to be the one kissing her first.

"What's with the face?" Elsa says as she places the head on.

"What?" I ask a little confused.

"The look that you get when your determined," she says like she has seen the look a thousand times.

"I don't have that look and I'm just thinking about finishing this snowman." I say as I stick the carrot nose on.

"Uh huh….suuure you are." She says without the decency to make it sound real. Before I can reply to her remark, I feel arms around my waist and she speaks softly in my ear. "But tell me Anna, why do you want to finish the snowman so quickly? Do you not like snowmen anymore?"

"N-no. I-I do-o like snow-snowmen but it's getting a little too co-cold out here." I stutter because it's anything but the truth. With Elsa's arms wrapped around my waist I think I may be running a temperature.

"Hmmm, is that so," Elsa murmurs before nuzzling my neck. "Okay then, lets get you inside by the fire to get you warmed up." She then releases me but takes my hand so we can go back inside.

I had practiced putting mistletoe up at the doorway to the room with the fireplace and Christmas tree since it seemed right to start there. I knew it was going to work this time as we entered the room. As we passed underneath the door way I look up to see it.

But since we all know my luck so far…I am distressed to find it in the corner of the double door entry and we walk through the middle. Why didn't I think to put it in the middle of the doorway?! I sigh in surrender and just think to give it up.

We spend the next hour or so by the fire and the Christmas tree, opening up gifts from one another and eating more Christmas cookies and watching classic Christmas movies and listening to Christmas songs. It was so much fun.

Elsa and I are standing by the tree. We had both gotten the other a Christmas ornament with a picture of us, one as kids and ones that were taken about a month ago. We were deciding where to put them on when Elsa came over by me and asked me a question. I was ready to die on the spot.

"Anna, did you hang a mistletoe above my doorway this morning?"

"Uh…ummmm" well no sense in lying now, "yeah…I did"

"Why?" She turns to me and she is genuinely curious but I know that there is something else in those beautiful eyes.

"Because I wanted to kiss you under it as a Christmas gift sense it was our first one together as a co-couple…I wanted it to be extra special."

"Oh, Anna. Every Christmas with you has been special to me but I understand why you would have though that." She sighs and walks up to me. "You know if you wanted to kiss me under the mistletoe, you should have just asked and I would have been more than happy to oblige." And she raises her arm and I look up to see the mistletoe that I had hung over her door. I look back down to face her and before words can form on my lips, Elsa is kissing me.

The kiss is like everyone we have ever shared. With love, desire, and raw passion. She was waiting all day to pull this trick. When the time was right. My sister is very clever though. To just take the mistletoe and hold it above our heads instead of hoping that we will both end up under it.

When she pulls away to give us some air. And she is wearing one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen her wear. I'm blushing from head to toe and I want more but our parents were coming home later tonight and we could not risk being caught.

"See. It's not too hard and we can kiss anytime, ne?" She says arrogantly.

"NO!" I shout. "I was supposed to kiss YOU!" I am so distressed, my whole planned ruined by me for not just going up to her and kissing her.

"What?" Elsa looks genuinely confused.

"You always initiate our kisses. So I wanted to be the first one to initiate our kiss on Christmas!" I say with tears gathering at the corners of my eyes. The tears were filling up quick and I had to blink several times to regain my vision.

Elsa did the unimaginable. She laughed. "Why are you laughing!" I yell at her.

"Anna" She's trying to talk in between laughs. "It's just that" more laughter, "I don't understand why it matters because you have kissed me on your own. Maybe it isn't the first kiss of the day or the first kiss on the lips but you have initiated kisses."

"Oh…" is all I can say because she's right. I HAVE kissed her on my own. I'm embarrassed that I made all that fuss but glad that it's not what I thought it was.

"So where were we?" Elsa asks seductively as she trails kisses down my jaw.

"What about father and mother coming home?"

"We have a few hours."

"O-okay then" I say as I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her passionately.

In between kisses I hear Elsa whisper, "Merry Christmas Anna."

To which I answer back, "Merry Christmas Elsa."


	4. Chapter 3 A New Friend

A.N.~Sorry its been awhile! But here it is! Chapter 3...Enjoy!

After Elsa left, I just stood there. I probably looked exactly how I felt: like an idiot. I was an idiot to think that things would be any different. If anything, things are probably going to be worse. Why would she want to hang around her baby sister in front of her friends. Elsa's popular; fact. I'm not like her. I continue to stare at the door long enough to feel a big hand grab my shoulder.

"Eek!" I let slip as I whirl around.

The man lifts his hands up in surrender. "Hey, whoah. Not gonna hurt ya." A guy with long blonde hair says. All I can manage is to stare at him wide eyed. He shifted his weight and offered a small smile. "You looked a little out of it and to be honest, a little sad. I thought I should come and try to put a smile on your face." I still didn't respond but not because of the initial shock. The reminder to what I was thinking about before he scared the living daylights out of me was enough to make me upset again. He seemed to realize I was in distress for he continued speaking, 'Hey, I didn't mean to upset ya but since I did…I'm sorry. I really just wanted to make you feel better."

"It's fine. I appreciate the thought. I think I just need to get some fresh air."

"She speaks!" To which I smiled and let slip a giggle. His smile only brightened. "I like your smile. You look better with it on." I nodded my agreement. "Ugh! I'm rude." He lightly hit himself in the forehead before extending his hand. "Name's Kristoff. Freshman here. You?"

I took his hand and shook it. "My name is Anna. I'm a freshman as well. It's a pleasure to meet you Kristoff."

"So polite," he muttered. _Well, that was a first. I can't remember anyone calling me polite._

A crackling sound traveled throughout the auditorium that caused us to turn towards the stage. We were welcomed and were told the rules of what we were allowed to do while on campus and expectations off of campus.

So basically the principal told us everything we _can't_ do. Some of the rules are but not limited to: no cell phones, follow the dress code, be punctual, apply our teachings from our classes to our everyday routines, no making out or sex, no alcohol, no drugs, no pets in the dorms, curfew, no boys in the girls' dorms and vice versa, blah, blah, boring, yawn, blah.

After the endless list was finally over and were told to enjoy ourselves, Kristoff turned to me and asked, "Hey, mind if I join you for a breath of fresh air?"

"Not at all. Lets go to the courtyard. I think I passed it on the way down here."

"Sounds good." And Kristoff started walking at a quick pace. I had to lightly jog to keep up. Thankfully no one saw me. I would get scolded for moving to quickly.

The courtyard was beautiful with its lush garden that surrounded the perimeter and created pathways within. The fountain in the center was alive as the excess water spilled into the bigger pools of water until it reached the bottom. A few scattered benches were placed near the fountain where Kristoff and I took a seat. We sat there for a few long minutes before Kristoff spoke up in a more gentle tone.

"So, mind telling me why you upset earlier?"

I wanted to tell him to mind his own business but when I met his gaze, he looked sincere and genuine that I sighed and decided to spill my guts. "My sister Elsa goes to this school. I saw her when I arrived yesterday and I was so happy and she seemed happy." _As happy as she ever looks_, I thought bitterly.

"Well that doesn't seem bad," Kristoff offered.

"It's not bad but this morning when I was looking for her…she saw me and left right afterwards." I stared at the fountain as I spoke.

"Are you sure she saw you?"

"I'm positive, Kristoff. She saw me and left."

"I feel like there's more to it than just that." Kristoff looked down at his feet when I turned to stare at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked defensively.

"Well most people wouldn't have looked as upset as you did but you looked…I don't know how to describe it. I guess hurt but with a hint of knowing. And if you looked like that then I assume that there was something before." I stayed silent. He sighed and spoke up again. "I'm not trying to pry. I just want to be a good friend and give you an outlet. I want to know more about you."

I cracked under his words. _ I'm so easy to get to aren't I?_ "Even when we were little it was like there was this barrier between us. Elsa has always been elegant, graceful, proper, tidy, regal, polite, kind, and beautiful. She's ready to rule Arendelle. I am awkward, klutzy, improper, messy, ordinary, don't know when to keep my mouth shut, odd looking, and not royal material." I hold up my orange hair and think about how it stands out, like a clown in a circus.

"I think your wrong but lets move away from your childhood haunts. I want to know, are you really the princess of Arendelle?"

"Yes, what kingdom are you from?"

"Arendelle."

"Your mistaken. _I'm_ from Arendelle and I do not remember seeing you. But the more important part is why are you lying?" A bubble of irritation had settled upon me. I did not like being lied to but he was so blunt about it! I just said that I was from Arendelle. He couldn't possibly think I was that stupid. Then again…maybe I am.

"Anna, you asked what kingdom I'm from. That doesn't mean _I'm_ royalty. You probably have never seen me because I live towards the outskirts of the kingdom. I got in through a scholarship. Not because of my bloodline."

"Oh…" I felt like a bucket of ice cold water had just been thrown over my head. _You are stupid_, a voice whispered in my head. That explains his use of words that wouldn't be used in a royal court like gonna or ya. And like starting sentences like 'Name's.' But instead I assumed that everyone here was royalty but that wouldn't explain how this school occupies hundreds of students every year.

"Well I gotta go finish unpacking. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"That sounds great. If we don't have any classes then I'll just meet you in the cafeteria."

"Sounds like a plan. Night Anna."

"Goodnight Kristoff." And with that final word, Kristoff exited the courtyard. I continued to sit and look up at the sky. I hadn't realized how long the opening ceremony was but the sun was already starting to set. The sky looked so beautiful with its colors and the stars starting to peek through the light of the sun to cast their own. I sighed and decided it was time that I started to make my way back to my own dorm.

When I opened my door, I found that Rapunzel was not in our room. She left a note saying that she would be back later. I flopped onto my back and took out the note that Elsa had left for me and read it over and over again. _Why Elsa? Are you happy to see me?_

"Ugh!" I threw my pillow over my face. I cried myself to sleep, still clutching the note to my chest.

Elsa's P.O.V.

I hurried to the lobby of the girls' dorms, fuming and unbelievably angry. I reached the schools phone - the only one students were allowed to use - and jabbed my fingers at the numbers. The damn thing rang three times before someone picked up.

A female voice spoke, "Hello?"

"Hello Mary, this is Elsa," I spoke, trying to keep my temper in check. I wasn't mad at Mary. I was furious with someone else.

"Elsa! It's been awhile. How are you dear?"

"Fine. May I speak with him." I wasn't bothering to ask. It was a command and she would oblige to it.

"Uh, yes of course Elsa. One moment please." And the phone was silent for a moment before he picked up.

"Elsa, why are you calling and so late?"

"What did you do." I bit out my words. Even I realized how cold my words sounded but that's exactly what I wanted. I wanted him to know that I was beyond angry and I was ready to tell him exactly why.

"I don't know what your talking about Elsa." His words were not as innocent as they seemed. He knew _exactly_ what I was talking about.

"Why are they _here_!" I hissed into the phone. The response I received was anything but promising.

A.N.~I hoped you liked Elsa's P.O.V. at the end. I don't know if I will do more of the dual P.O.V. but I hoped that some things would be cleared up or lead you guys to read more! Hoping its not too bad a cliffhanger but I will try to be quicker this time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
